FNAF Game Match
by LuigiG54
Summary: Things have been pretty boring since the pizzria reopened, but now things get interesting when Jeremy brought his Playstation Four console and Mike ends up playing the game. Now little by little, the rest of the gang decided to join an online match on their own tvs and game consoles in different areas of the pizzria. Inspired by EthGoesBOOM and Zacju37's videos and ideas.
1. Chapter 1 Mike Joins the Match

FNAF Game Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or the game that the characters are playing. Also the idea behind this. They belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1

Mike joins the Game

It was just another plain night at the reopened pizzria and everyone (yes even the animatronics) are bored. Mike Schmidt, now manager and part time night guard, was just lying in his manager's office doing nothing. It was great that he and Jermemy had saved his animatronic friends from the shut down of the establishment, but nothing much happens around the pizzria. Espcially since the animatronics no longer tired to kill them.

" 'sigh' Well this is stupid." he said to himself. "What the heck am I suppose to do? There's nothing to due since the pizzria reopened two weeks ago."

The guy just sit in his office chair. He was considering doing some crossword puzzles, when he hears some noise in the next room over, where the now assistant manager and also part time night guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, stood in. He decided to investigate what was he doing. So he got out of his office and knocked on the door. It appears that he wasn't listening to the knocking, so Mike took out the spare key to Jeremy's office. He put the keys into the door's lock, unlocked the door, and entered the room. He could see the young man...playing video games on his tv?

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"Oh hey Mike, since there's nothing much to do around here ever since we became managers of this new pizzria, I've decided to bring some things from home like my Playstation four, some games, and my controller." said a relaxed Jeremy.

"Hmm I see, so how long have you been playing with your game here in the pizzria?" asked Mike.

"Well since I ran out of ideas to entertain myself like... err never mind, the point is since a couple of days ago."

"Hmm ok and what kind of game your playing?"

"Oh well I'm playing the latest Call of Duty game. It's seems alright."

"Hmm really they made another one?" He thought about leaving Jeremy's office and going back to his office and be bored again, but he decided to join in the game just for the heck of it. "Hey Jeremy, mind if I join you playing this game?"

"Hmm really Mike?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, it will probably beat the boredom around me. Besides I've did played this game before." he said.

"Really you played this game before?" asked Jeremy in surprise.

"Yeah I've played some of the other games on this with some of my other friend's kids and I was a pro at this." he said proudly.

"Hmm really... well I suppose I could bring some more controllers back at my home on the next night." Jeremy said.

"Ok thanks kid." he thanked. "See you in the next night."

And so Mike left Jeremy's office and back into his own office as the guard younger then him went back to playing his games. He felt intrigue to see how good Mike was good at playing Call of Duty. However unknown to him, Mike actually was pretty bad at playing the game.

"I am totally gonna be screwed." he thought to himself.

* * *

It was the next night at the pizzria and Mike waited in his office for Jeremy to come back from his home. He couldn't wait to try to play the game in order to satisfy his boredom. Thirty minutes later, the young assistant manager finally cameback with the extra controllers, along with some snacks.

"It's about time you come back." he said impatiently . "What took you so long?"

"Well I had to do some things first before I went back to my home and get the extra controllers." said Jeremy. "Also I brought some snacks."

"Oh I see, well anyways let's go play it."

And so the two made their way to Jeremy's manager office. After Jeremy set up his Playstation Four, he set up the game.

"Alright Mike, are you sure that you know how to play the game?" questioned Jeremy suspiciously.

"Yes Jeremy I do." he responed annoyed about the question. "Now give me a controller."

So Jeremy did and after he selected his account and setted up Mike's account, he sets up a match between himself and Mike.

"Ok I could do this. I can try to beat this kid no time." he thought to himself. "I'm mean it's not like he's a pro at this game right?"

Ten mintues later

"Wow Mike, you lost the first match." said Jeremy. "And you only got some points. Are you sure you're good at playing this game?"

"Uhh yeah I'm good. I just feel a bit tired. Let's do another match alright?" Mike said nerviously, but confident.

"Well if you say so."

And so Jeremy began to start the next match.

"Ok ok, it's no big deal." Mike thought to himself. "It's just the first match I mean there's no way that I could keep losing right?"

* * *

Apperently Mike kept losing every match while Jeremy kept on winning. Mike felt very mad by this and thought about quitting when...

"Uh Mike, are you excatly sure that you're an expert on this game, because you basically lost every match?" asked Jeremy curiously.

Mike was about to come up with another excuse to tell Jeremy why he lost, but he couldn't take it anymore and he actually decided to tell the truth.

"Fudge." he thought. "'ahem' Actually no Jeremy, I'm not actually a pro at this game. I lied to you. I wanted to show you that I'm very smart, but it seems that I've been dumb to this game."

"Well it's about time that you told me the truth." said Jeremy. "Besides I think it was pretty obvious that you suck at this game."

"Hey I actually said that I've played the other games before. I just stink at this." Mike said as he pouted.

"Whatever you say, boss." he said jokingly as he gave a wink to his superior. "I'll tell you what, how about I helped you get better at this game? I can teach you some things on this game."

"That sounds like a fine idea." Mike agreeded to the idea.

And so for a couple of days, Jeremy taught the older guard how to play perfectly on Call of Duty. In no time at all, Mike manage to get on to the games. In fact he manage to beat Jeremy a couple of times.

"Yes alright take that!" He said proudly. "I guess you've been "Miked"."

"Oh no not your puns." Jeremy said worriedly. "But on the bright side, it seems that you're getting good at this game."

"Yeah I suppose thanks to you, Fitz."

"No problem MIke, but now how about we begin playing online?"

"No problem, I'm sure I can beat these guys in no time."

And so Jeremy started to set up the online match and then the two waited for some players to play. A few seconds later, several players had responed. Mike decided to read off the usernames.

"Hmm let's see there's some with some random numbers, some with their intels, some with a crazy name and one player called themselves, FTP87. I wonder why does that sound familer?" Mike said curiously.

"Hmm I don't know, it's probably a coincidence."

And so the two waited for the online match to start, unaware that they're about to find out since they had gamer headphones on.

 **Well this is actually the first chapter for the start of my own FNAF fanfic series. I was orginally gonna put up the next part of my first FNAF fic, write another FNAF, and the third FNAF that would lead up to this series, but I was too eager to start it before who knows when the FNAF fandom would go down and this idea came up to me based on two FNAF youtubers. I could still try to make them if I have the time if you readers want. I'll probably put up a poll for it. Anyways thanks for reading this and see you in the next chapter, hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2 Foxy Joins the Match

FNAF Game Match

Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or where the ideas are based on. They belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2

Foxy joins the Game

The two night guards began their online match with many other players. Despite the multiple swearing from people, they enjoyed themesleves, one of them or both winning a match based on the game settings. When the next game started and the chats were starting up, they heard one voice that sounded familer to them.

"Arr ha ha ha take that you scallywags." the voice said. "No one messes with me."

"Uh Mike, does that player sound familer to you?" asked Jeremy curiously.

"Hmm you're right Jeremy." responed Mike curiously. "Let's see what happens."

"Ok if you say so."

And so the two played the match while continuing to listen for the mysterious player's dialogue. The two played the match in a free-for-all match where they fight against each other and other players. They played the match well like using their weapons wisely, finding perfect places to hide and snipe from afar, and using their classes' special abilities. Dispite their efforts, the two guards along with the other players on the server, lost to the mysterious player.

"I can't believe we all lost to this player." Jeremy said who was surprise at the match.

"I think I have an idea of who this mystery player is." Mike said. "Follow me."

* * *

And so Mike led Jeremy to the known location of where could the mysterious player is, which turns out to be within the pizzria itself. Jeremy was confuse about why is Mike bringing him somewhere instead of something else. Soon Mike finally lead Jeremy to his desired location, Pirate's Cove. They went inside the area looking for that specific person. Then the two night guards could hear noises from behind the curtains of the Pirate's Cove stage. They walked up to the stage and opened up the curtains. What Mike and Jeremy found inside was a tv, a playstation 4, the latest Call of Duty game, and a certain pirate fox wearing headsets and playing with a controller in his hand and hook. Foxy looked away from the tv screen and at the night guards in surprise.

"Oh ahoy Mike, Jeremy." said Foxy. "What brings you mates here at Pirate's Cove?"

"Well we heard a noise coming here and we have no idea that it was coming from you playing on a playstation 4 as well." said Mike.

"Oh well I was bored, I looked around the storage room and found lot's of game consoles there. So I think the managers wouldn't mind letting me take one of the game consoles and playing it to entertain me." explaned Foxy.

"Hmm I see." said Mike interestly. "Well Jeremy and I were also playing on a playstation 4 and this game. Another thing is that while we were playing online, we saw one player that has a interesting user name."

"Really now?" asked Foxy."And what would that be?"

"Well the name of the player is FTP87. Does that name ring any bells?"

"Hmm, well well well it looks like you found me online, mateys." the animatronic fox chuckled.

"Indeed we did."

"Wait so it was you who was online?" asked Jeremy surprisingly.

"Yeah it was me." said Foxy. "I be the one with that user name."

"Yeah, well anyways since we seemed to be the ones that play Call of Duty, how about we have a match with each other?" suggested Mike.

"Sounds good to me."

"Agreed."

The younger night guard and animatronic fox agreed.

* * *

And so the three made their way back to Jeremy's office to start their match. After Foxy had set up his account on Jeremy's playstation 4, they set up their match.

"Ok so what stage should we play in?" asked Jeremy.

"How about we play on Nuk3town?" suggested Foxy.

"Yeah alright let's go with that." agreed Mike.

"Ok Nuk3town it is."

And so after the stage and the three classes were set, they start their match.

* * *

Mike's P.O.V.

As the match started, I was spawned in the backyard of one of the houses that were in the map. I decided to go upstairs of the building that was infront of me, so I can snipped the kid and Foxy from my hiding spot. I wait until one of the two are in my sight.

After awhile, I finally spotted one of them. It appears to be Jeremy that's in the opening. So I steady my aim and-

"Gotcha!" I excliamed as I headshotted him.

"Ah wow didn't see that coming." Jeremy said in surprise and a bit dissappointment.

I smirked for my act until.

"Yar har har har, take that!"

I heard Foxy said as Foxy ambushed me from behind. I felt a bit upset by this.

"Ugh what?" I exclaimed.

"Take that, Mike."

"Grr I'll get you for that." I said furiously.

After I respowned, I began to search for the other two players once again. I am determine to win this match now that Foxy has joined the game. I couldn't believe that he would actually play a game like this, dispite the game being rated M for mature, but then again, some of the animtronics are adults. And another thing how the heck does he play with one hand being a hook and the other one is reguler? I guess it's another mystery to put in the list of unexplained whatsits.

* * *

Foxy's P.O.V.

After I have ambushed Mike from behind his hiding spot, I ran out of the building, down its' stairs, and through the sides of the building. I looked around the areas that I was in, so that I don't ambush by Mike or Jeremy.

I would've figure it out that those two would actually play this game, but then again, it's been boring around the pizzria. There hasn' t been nothing much to do even though it's been I think a couple of weeks ago when Mike and Jeremy helped saved us from the establishment from really shutting down.

'sigh' Anyways I checked my surroundings carefully. When I spotted no other players, I made my way towards the other building that was in front of me. I went inside the house and I went to check if anyone was in there, but there wasn't. So I ran towards the stairs, when suddenly I found myself being shot by someone. I looked quickly around to find my shooter and it turns out that it was Jeremy.

"I found you Foxy." he said as he shot me.

I tired to ditch him by using some flash gernades, but he ended up killing me.

"Ha ha gotcha!" he exclaimed.

I grinded my robotic teeth in frustration for that lost. I'll be getting my revenge on him for that. No one messes with me, Foxy the Pirate Fox.

* * *

And so for their match. The three players were doing their best trying to outwit each other like using their weapons carefully, using tactics, and using their classes special ability. Each of them were good. Soon it was the last minute of the match and each of them found their scores tied. They dispritely try to find each other to kill in order to get the winning kill.

" _Ok this is it_." Mike thought to himself. " _There's just a minute left in order to win this game. I can do it. I can beat these guys in no time_."

Mike ran everywhere around the stage to find someone to kill. He made his way to the backyard of one of the buildings and then he spotted a player. It was Jeremy.

" _Ha ha I got him now_." He thought boldly.

Mike used a flash gernade on Jeremy and he ran backwards to a safe distance. After the gernade exploded, he made his moved and Mike was about to headshot him, when the unexpected happend.

"Geronimo!"

And then in a flash, Mike found himself being ambused by none other then Foxy. He tired to shoot him, but before he knew it, he was headshot in the head as the match's timer struck zero.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" exclaimed Mike.

"Ha ha ha, I won the match. No one messes with me." said Foxy proudly.

"Well I gotta admit it, Foxy. You're good at this game then we thought." said Jeremy.

"Thanks Jeremy, but despite that, you two put a good match."

"The same with you." Mike said after he calmed down.

"Now what do you say we go hang out at Pirate's Cove?" asked Foxy.

"Yeah." agreed the two guards.

And so the three of them made their way back to Pirate's Cove to go and hangout. However Mike still thought of one thing in his mind.

" _How the heck does Foxy play with one arm and a hook_?!"

* * *

 **Well here's the next chapter and I gotta say I'm surprise that you wanted me to continue this. Also this was the first time I use POV in any of my fanfics. Anyways I have two things to say. 1. I'm going to change the rating to Teen just for the safety of this. 2. I have no idea who to bring in the next chapter, so I'll set up a poll on my fanfiction account for you guys to vote. Whoever has the most votes will join the game in the next chapter. So thank you guys for reading. Favorite, leave a review, and follow if you like. SO until then see yeah in the next chapter, hopefully.**


End file.
